


You know what they say about promises.

by Justanothersinger



Series: Ignoct Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: DEMON IGNIS ALIGHTS MY SOUL ON FIRE, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, M/M, actually just give me death but like the demon ignis is a nice sideorder, also prompto is an ice demon yukionna type because he pretty, give me fiery kuudere ignis or give me death, god damn i love this au, kay back in my coffin now gday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: "Noctis Lucis Caelum."Ignis, the demon, looks up at him then.He will keep his promise.Even if the world, and everything the prince loved,Even if the world needed to burn to keep him safe."Will you allow me to stay by your side?"AU: Demon!Ignis and DemonContractor!Noctis, where Lucian Royalty get access to magic by making pacts with demons and such. Ignoct Week Day 2(Burn the World for You) and Day 3(Reincarnation pt 1)





	You know what they say about promises.

You know what they say about promises.

A Final Fantasy XV fanfiction

 

They're so easy to break. And in times, like these so hard to make.

And yet, the future of a kingdom rests on them, these frail little words that shatter like glass, to forge the bond between a king and his men.

 

Insomnia was a land that flourished on this paradox, for millenia even.

On the breakable promise between its mortal king...

 

...And the demons that he reigns.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Demons were like humans, here.

Commonplace, accepted even. Magic was like technology, an extra attribute that some people found easy to deal with. And some people didn't.

Those people happened to be Lucian royalty, of course. Their protective forces, the Crownsguard, happened to be demons of a different kind.

 

Demons under a pact made with the king, as they have for centuries untold. It wouldn't change.

Even for the chosen 114th Prince.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Reckless. Brash.

His eyes, iced over, his heart made of stone,

His voice, quietened under the weight of expectation, of those he would lead.

 

A child with the stance of a king.

Who fought with wild abandon.

That was what it took to attract this demon of Greed.

 

That is what Noct realizes when he finds himself being watched from the shadows.

 

"Who's there...?"

A child that already practiced temperance.

Of sorrow, anger, hurt, happiness.

 

"..."

The hissing and crackling of fire,

Of his poorly constructed facade.

"Your Highness." He says, when his voice joins his appearance.

Of a human-like form, a human-like man that stands in front of this child.

 

The Lucian prince stares at him, from light to shadows, and there's already a sliver of understanding there in his expression.

"You were with...you're one of the people around Dad. But I don't recognize you."

"You wouldn't. It's been a long time since I was awake."

 

"You were asleep? Like me."

"The daemon attack in Tenebrae."

"You know about that?" The child looks surprised. He nods. The child continues.

"Dad saved me. I was asleep for a long time. I was dreaming for a long time."

 

"I wouldn't call it a dream."

"Hm?"

 

The prince's powers had developed to quite a large extent already.

He's already attracted enemies.

 

"You know of daemons, but do you know of us? What being a king means?"

The question the child was expecting.

"To control my magic, I have to make a promise with them."

"With us."

He steps into the light now.

"That's why you're here, right?" The prince asks.

 

"...Not exactly."

And the child blinks when he realizes what he's seeing.

A smile on the demon's face. The most human he's looked.

 

"I'm here to fulfill a promise of my own."

He drops to one knee, kneels before the child king.

 

Bowed head, closed eyes, the demon of Greed prostrates himself before a mere human.

Eyes of despair, a heart turned to stone.

The recklessness that made a human mortal, and the kindness that ensured it.

The tragedy in the making, the child sacrifice chosen by the gods, to appease their own war.

 

Such attributes would be downright irresistible to a demon of Greed.

But this is not what called to Ignis.

 

"I have a promise of my own to fulfill. To protect you, Your Highness."

"Me?" The child frowns, "But why? Did...Did Dad send you?"

"No. It's from someone else. You possibly don't remember them."

 

A man on death's door, reckless and kind.

With his heart made of stone, who'd made an oath to a king.

A man who became the prince's retainer, who sought only to protect.

Who simply...wanted to protect.

 

The king that he loved.

The king that he couldn't love.

The king that was lost through another wilful prophecy of the gods.

  
"I have made a promise to protect you."

 

A promise to the Noctis Lucis Caelum that lived in the tragedy of the past.

To the man who had long forgotten him.

To the king who he loved and loves still, all these years later.

 

Even to the point where he had sold his soul.

 

"Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Ignis, the demon, looks up at him then.

 

And this promise, he will keep, above all else.

He will keep his promise.

 

Even if the world, and everything the prince loved,

Even if the world needed to burn to keep him safe.

 

"Will you allow me to stay by your side?"

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

"Ignis was the first one who joined you, right?"

"That's right. When I was a kid too."

 

"Seriously?" Prompto blinks, "I thought for sure it was the big guy."

"Gladio didn't actually join me until middle school."

"Aw man. I owe Aranea like 2k G now..."

 

"You seriously bet on me?"

"But man, I should have guessed. You both have some reeeeal chemistry together."

Noct raises an eyebrow at him. "Chemistry...how?"

 

"Honestly, if one of you were a girl, I'd have totally thought you were banging. Or even both girls! Hoo man...!!"

"...Dude."

 

"That would be so hot though!"

 

"That wouldn't work either way. The gods have a thing for abstinence and such so it goes against the whole 'royal pact' thing, y'know."

"Aww man. What a dream-killer."

"The hell kind of dreams are you having?" Noct asks, with a laugh. 

 

 

And it's not for lack of trying on his part.

When Ignis meant that he'd protect Noct from everyone, he meant it. 

  
Which included himself. Noct himself couldn't understand it. 

Most likely, he was just afraid. 

 

Since they'd finally found each other this lifetime. 

 

"..."

"Noct? What's wrong, buddy?" 

"...Nothing. Let's keep moving." 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Episode Ignis Theme: FFXV OST


End file.
